Party
Looking for a group or maybe just an extra buff and experience bonuses be sure to check out the party system. Here we will go over how the party system works and how to get the most out of the experience. A lot of parties are used for the end-game boss hunting and other farming best practices , but you can use them to your advantage by getting an EXP bonus and other buffs the party leader can provide. Forming a Party Inviting someone to a party is is easy! Right click on the player you want to party with and select the "Invite to Party" option. You can also type /PartyInvite followed by the player's name in the chat box or you can use the Messenger Window(Opened with "e") and right click someone's name and select the "Invite to Party" option. Once the party is formed it's a good idea to click the "allow join" radio button to make sure others can find it in the party search window. It's common for players that run multiple clients to use two or more of their own characters to start a party and level up the party on their own. The party is disbanded when all players leave the party or all members log out and stay offline for more than 10 minutes. Party Leveling Exp is gained in a party anytime two or more players are killing monsters that are within 4 levels of their character and they are within each other's field of vision. It's easier to watch the party window or mini window because you can see the other player's health bar in the window next to their name, if they are close enough to level the party with you. Once the party has reached level 10 it will not gain more exp until the party leader switches it to an "Advanced Party" and renames it using the party window.the max party lvl is (not sure yet) though exp is easier to get at the lower party levels so in some cases it might be easier to start a new party than reach the max party level. Party Items and Skills The most useful items for a party is for the leader to have are "A 15 Day Scroll of Party Skill" and a "30 Day Red Scroll" active and running. The party skill scroll allows you to stack the timers on the party skills and the Red Scroll makes the skill effects available for all of the party members not just the party members within eyesight. The 15 Day party skill scroll is obtained by opening the in game treasure chests or as an award for leveling up using the couple system. The Red scroll is available from the scroll shop npcs in any major city and the other item in the scroll shop is the "Scroll of selected party" which automatically levels the party to lvl 10. there are party exp enhancement scrolls in the Red Chip shop the allow you to get the parties level up really quickly. There are 8 party skills total but only 3 are ever used or useful. Link attack(Link) Gift Box(GB) and Fortune Drop(FD) are all accessible at party lvl 20. Link attack gives your damage a huge boost depending on how many players are in the party with a full party it's possible to do twice as much damage as you would by yourself. Gift box makes mobs drop more items in general and fortune drop increases the chance of a mob dropping a unique item(though it's only really useful for crystal cove as the other bosses only drop Weapon sets for transmutes that are not worth anything) Party Finder System The party finder system can be opened using the regular party window and clicking the "search" button at the bottom. To search for a party in general check the strangers box and hit search you can also check the friends box to see their party show up in a green text in the middle section. highlighting any of the middle options and clicking join will automatically add you to the party. On the right hand side of the search window it will show you whether or not the party has the skills and scrolls active. Once joined to a party that showed the skills active the place where the party buffs normally are will not show you the timers left on the skills until the leader recasts them but you will know if they are on simply by attacking a mob and seeing if the damage is a lot higher than normal. you can politely ask if the skills are on if you would rather but it's not totally needed if the link attack is working. Party Etiquette As stated above most people will use a party to hunt the instance bosses that have cool down times for entering the dungeon once you leave it. Generally, it is within everyone's best interest to solo run these dungeons so that they won't have to share the blue chips that drop after the boss fight. The best rule of thumb is to assume the party leader is farming crystal cove for all its loot and everybody else is boss hunting. So generally after you say "skills active?" in the party chat(/p in the chatbox) and someone replies then asking "can i bh?" and they say "yes" ask if you can go to whichever dungeon you wanted to start with like "anyone at san1?" wait for about 3 to 5 minutes for a response and if anyone says yes do not go into the dungeon. if no one responds after about 5 minutes that is understood to mean no one is there. and even if no one responds you want to call out in the party chat a simple tag like "@san1" that way you won't disturb their hunt or yours by messing up the cool down times. Another note is that if someone in your party is in channel 3 (farmville) in the same dungeon you want to get into on channel 1 and you walk in at the same time they are in it the boss will not be there but it will look like you are alone. And sometimes the party leader is not doing crystal cove and you might can try it be sure to ask the party leader first and call out @cove once permission is granted. The bosses there are a lot harder than the regular bosses and new players aren't advised to go in as a few of the bosses are almost impossible to kill without specific gear or stats. Have fun and enjoy yourself. If you end up in the same dungeon as someone else it's best to teleport out and try to keep up with the call outs everyone is making. If the other person didn't call out there spot then politely mentioning to call out their spot so that doesn't happen is fine as long as you don't spam the party chat or say it to the party leader as they can kick you out of the party for any reason .Category:Community Category:Social